1. Statement of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal conduction element for increasing the thermal resistance of the thermal path associated with a low-power electronic component, and more particularly, to a thermal conduction element which is customized to increase the thermal resistance in the cooling path of a low-power electronic component so as to maintain the operation of the low-power component at a higher temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,123, filed Oct. 28, 1975 and issued Nov. 23, 1976, shows an example of an encapsulated cooling unit for one or more heat generating components mounted on a substrate. A heat conduction cap or housing is sealed to the substrate enclosing the heat generating components. The wall of the housing opposite the substrate contains elongated openings therein extending towards the heat generating components and on the same centers with respect thereto. A resilient member is located in the housing in communion with the inner end of the openings. A thermal conduction element is located in each of the openings forming a small peripheral gap between each opening wall and the associated thermal conduction element. The resilient member urges the thermal conduction elements into pressure contact with the heat generating components. A thermal conductive inert fluid is located within the cap or housing filling the peripheral gaps and the interfaces between the heat generating elements and the thermal conduction elements. The heat is removed from the housing by external heat removal means.
This conduction cooling scheme is very efficient and keeps the electronic components to be cooled operating within their specific thermal limits. However, when low-power components are included with the high-power components within the same module or all low-power components are utilized, the direct conduction cooling module is too efficient for the low-power electronic components. That is, the low-power electronic components are essentially over-cooled. A long time is required for these low-power components to reach operating temperature or they are maintained below their minimum operating temperature limit.